Edward loves Bella
by Rob's hand monkey
Summary: A love story of two very different souls.


**Due to the TOS for this website the remainder of this story has been pulled, having once again been reported like I am a naughty teenager smoking under the bleachers, while those that report authors have become rulers of their universe to deem what is appropriate and inappropriate for everyone else beneath them.  
**

**If you want to rant by all means there are reviews left on my story An Innocent discovery where they outright admit they are the almighty Gods and I am just a sick twisted pedophile loving deviant who needs to be beheaded so they told Fanfic to banish me from their almighty kingdom.  
**

**This story has a website just got to my Blog where there are links for us more adult minded people.**

**It is also posted on The Writers Coffee Shop once again because there we are allowed to be grown ups.**

**Daddyward also has a Tumblr but be warned its not safe for work, near children and deals strictly with an E and B Age play story.  
**

**I apologize wholeheartedly for this inconvience...I tried to edit it but its just too much chopping as you can see in one chapter, there is hardly anything left.  
**

**© Robshandmonkey~**

Stephenie owns all things Twilight

Daddy E is all mine...

FIRST OF ALL I ASK THAT YOU GO TO MY BLOG AND READ IT FROM THERE AND IF YOU ARE INCLINED TO REVIEW THEN COME BACK...MY POINT IS...I POST PHOTOS WITH MY WORK AND THIS ONESHOT HAS SEVERAL ESPECIALLY OF THE LEMON. IT IS FAR MORE EROTIC AND YOU LOSE THE FEEL OF THE STORY WITH JUST WORDS VS. PHOTOS AND WORDS. SO PLEASE AT LEAST CHECK THEM OUT

ROBSHANDMONKEY AT THE BLOGSPOT WEBSITE.

SO WITH THAT I GIVE YOU A ONE SHOT TO SEE HOW WELL I COULD PULL OFF DADDY KINK...

* * *

WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING

THIS STORY IS NOT TYPICALLY THIS MONKEY'S TOPIC OF PERVERSE AND MAY NOT BE YOURS...

SO HERE IS THE

WARNING

IT INVOLVES AN **AGE PLAY SCENE** WITH A MUCH

OLDER EDWARD ~ 45

A RATHER YOUNG BELLA ~ 17

NOW WITH THAT BEING SAID IF THIS TOPIC OFFENDS YOU THEN BY ALL MEANS...

THERE IS PLENTY OF EDWARD FLUFF OUT THERE TO ENJOY

SO DO NOT PROCEED!

I DEDICATE THIS ONE SHOT TO ALL MY FELLOW hOORs THAT TOOK THE CHANCE TO DARE AND JOIN THE ROBSHANDMONKEY FANGROUP...EVERYONE IS WELCOME TO JOIN...YOU ALL GIVE ME AWESOME ADVICE AND I LOVE EVERYONE OF MY READERS FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART...TRULY!

I LOVE YOU ALL FOR UNDERSTANDING ALL THE DRAMA THAT HAS HAPPENED IN THE RECENT WEEKS OF MY LIFE BUT I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL

MORE FOR THE PATIENCE YOU ALL HAVE WITH ME AND MY ERRATIC POSTING SCHEDULE...

TO THOSE WHO ALLOW ME TO BE ME AND DON'T JUDGE ME TOO HARSHLY WHEN YOU REALIZE YES...I AM REALLY LIKE THIS...

JUST FOR CLARIFICATION

THIS IS NOT A STORY THAT IS ABOUT BELLA FANTASIZING ABOUT HAVING SEX WITH HER FATHER...NOR IS EDWARD A PEDO...LETS GET THAT CLEAR NOW. SHE IS THE AGE OF CONSENT.

JUST SAYIN!

* * *

_**Come to Daddy**_

by:

~Robshandmonkey~

"We need to find out exactly how much he is willing to spend. We cannot afford to lose this account. Do whatever it takes to seal this deal, I expect an update later tonight."

"Yeah, she landed about thirty minutes ago. I will be home earlier than usual."

"Yes, Conner is retrieving her. I don't do airports."

"Maybe another time Kate, tonight just isn't good for me...yeah...talk to you later."

Just as I push the button to release the line, Shelly knocks on my office door.

"Come in."

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan has arrived."

I place the Denali file back into its folder, waiting now for her to enter my office. Shelly holds the door leading Isabella in my direction.

My eyes drop instantly down to the creamy flesh of her thighs. More flesh than I could have imagined. Her skin is a such a creamy complexion, but bordering on a pale alabaster skin tone that peeks out from underneath the shortest fucking black skirt I have ever seen on one so young. My eyes continue to fall down the length of her very long legs that are adorned in a godforsaken pair of black suede over the knee boots.

A strong need to groan is surfacing deep in my chest. I should just let it out and let it slip past my lips to make her aware of my disapproval, but I do a very good job at hiding it for the moment.

Isabella Swan has just been handed over to me by child protective services for the state of California. She was a ward of the state and I am her newly appointed guardian for the next six to eight months.

That is when she is supposed to go off to college. Her father Charlie Swan who is my adoptie mother's brother, left his entire estate to her college fund after she graduates high school.

I remember Isabella being somewhat of a tomboy when she was younger. I thought it was because she was raised only by her father who was a cop of all things. She didn't have any other interaction with a mother/female figure other than my own step mother Esme.

I remember Charlie was a no nonsense type of guy, very down to earth and his relationship with his daughter was different. I never really remember him showing Isabella too much affection. It was almost as if he was detached from that part of him, but it was clear he loved her.

My mother Esme had told my father once, that she thought Charlie's need to appear like a strong man and in control of himself at all times, was because he was trying to show Isabella she could depend on him.

He is what I would call a member of my distant family. He married some flaky woman who left them both behind, while she went off to explore the world when Isabella was still a baby. Her leaving them, left Charlie to raise Bella all on his own.

My mother would step in and take care of her when Charlie allowed Bella to come and spend every summer on the ranch.

Esme ran the ranch she had been left by her father. It was for vacationers near Yosemite. It was only during the summer months though, because the weather any other time was too harsh.

Isabella was one of many members of the extended family that visited while my mom took care of her so that Charlie could go off to fish. It was at this time of year when I always spent two weeks visiting my mom, that my path would cross Isabella's at some point during the summer.

Bella is an only child, and the first time I met her she was only a few years old. She was a quiet kid who pretty much kept to herself, never really standing out much.

However, as I look past Mrs. Cope, my mouth hangs open slightly in reaction to the girl that has just now waltzed into my office.

This is NOT the girl I saw the last time on the ranch more than five years ago. I remember distinctly she was flat as a board, and one hundred and ten percent tom boy. She obviously went through puberty because Isabella has a body with curves that my eyes can't stop following. Then she spoke and her words were flying at me so quickly as she seemed somewhat nervous but not. I couldn't read her very well and I was usually pretty good at it.

Bella however, through me for a loop. She was vibrant and alive and just damn beautiful.

"Wow...Mr. Cullen...I knew it..I told Rose that my memory wouldn't fail me, even after all the E we have tried! Damn...I was right...I knew how hot you were then but now! Holy crow...who knew you could only grow fuck me sexier with age? I have to ask you a question...I been dying to know...you were a Calvin Klein model when you were younger weren't you? Probably worked with the likes of Brooke Shields, in a pair of fuck hot tight jeans and nothing else?" she licks her lips and eyes me up as I stand here in front of her and move to make my way around my desk to greet her.

I don't even reply to that gibberish she just babbled because honestly I couldn't for the life of me tell you what she said. i was hung up on the girl in front of me.

"Man if that is true and you modeled Calvin Klein undies, I may need to Google that shit and see it first hand!" she looks up at the ceiling wistfully. Then she slowly brings her big brown eyes back down to meet with my own. She shakes her head with a cheeky grin and winks at me.

I stand here flabbergasted by the girl/woman that she has become.

I try to regain my composure and not downright eye fuck her where she stands.

And why the fuck am I almost...aroused?

As hard as I try not to eye her up and down, I struggle to keep my eyes where they should be and not where they are dying to wander off to.

"Isabella. You have definitely grown up." I state letting my eyes do a once over because that is acceptable isn't it?

She smiles and bats her lashes, moving towards me with a sexy sway from her rounded curvier hips.

_Yes...I must say Charlies little girl is growing up and I might add very nicely too._

Her eyes gaze into mine and for a brief moment something flashes deep within them. I get a hint of recognition in them.

I can not only see but sense something that is going on with her. Her eyes are the most expressive part of her and I make note to watch her closely, because I am certain that I caught a glimpse of a hint of pain that she is hiding behind the facade of this outgoing young lady she is projecting.

I know the story. To hide anything from me would be a lot of work on her part. I know that pain all too well Miss Swan. You can't hide that shit from me.

I stand here in front of her and I can't seem to stop my actions. I am drawn to her. I allow my hand to reach out and I do something that is wrong on so many levels because she doesn't really know me this well, however, I just can't seem to help it though.

I touch her.

No.

I do more than touch.

I do something far to intimate. I slowly brush the back of my hand along her cheek and my voice is low and filled with sorrow when I try to comfort the poor little girl I remember that I am sure still lingers deep down inside of her.

If I could reach out to her soul and give it a hug, I would.

"You have his eyes." I state in a low calm tone remembering the man that always had a twinkle in his eyes whenever I noticed him looking at his beautiful daughter. I envied her for the love he had carried for her. In his eyes she could do no wrong. I am sure he would be so fucking proud of her, minus the rather provocative outfit she is wearing. I will have to get to the bottom of that and save that for another time.

I watch her expression soften at first by my touch, and I want to kick myself for saying something so fucking stupid to her, now of all times. Her eyes flutter, while her expression softens even more, and she startles me when she leans into my touch as if she hasn't been touched in a while. My heart cracks a little bit more.

My hand tingles when it makes a connection to such soft pale skin and I sigh.

Her eyes close and then open, and in the blink of an eye, I watch them harden as she suddenly snaps out of her moment of grief.

She shifts her posture taking a step back. Her expression hardens slightly and it is almost as if she becomes someone else again. I am sure she is hiding behind this alter ego she has created. She needed to create someone that came off as more strong and fierce.

She may try to hide behind her own feelings but I do know for a fact now, that she is without a doubt Charlies offspring. Their similarity in portraying someone who is not affected by things around them is distinctly a Swan trait, no one can deny.

I gain my bearings after the shock of seeing Charlies daughter looking so hot and nod in my secretaries direction dismissing her quickly.

"Thank you Shelly, close the door behind you please."

I now stand mere inches from her as she tilts her head, then saunters around me. She has a way about her, and she makes herself at home in my office, when she plops down in my chair spinning it around, coming to a sudden halt when she faces me.

I literally watch her eye lids drop with a look of want the farther they scan down my body, before they finally look back up at me again.

"Definitely grade A beef!" she taps her lip and tilts her head to the side as if she is thinking deeply about something.

I feel the need to comfort her even still. "Isabella, I am sorry about Charlie. I know it has to be hard. I understand and sympathize because I too lost my parents at a much younger age. It is why I was later adopted by Esme."

She waves me off, sits back and pushes back from the desk, crosses her legs turning to the seems as if she is blatantly flirting with me and my eyes fall to the flesh of her thighs. I love and hate what she is wearing.

"No worries. It's the risk he took when he chose the line of work he did. I knew that growing up." she shrugs acting unaffected. "At least if I have to become a burden on someone it is the holy hotness that is you. Who would have thought that out of all the fucked up members of this family, sexy Mr. Cullen may be my new guardian."

"Isabella, we are the only two family members left. Granted we are not blood related, we are connected by blood, so that makes me responsible for you. I do not consider you a burden." I hiss angry by her disrespect.

"Blood." she murmurs as she stands. She looks down and brushes the front of her shirt down, walks over to the window of my office that overlooks the West Los Angeles area with her back to me.

I watch her in the reflection of the window and know she is frowning but it switches when her brow furrows quickly after a moment.

"So what are you saying?" she turns and glares at me, her fists tightly clenched.

"Nothing." I mutter realizing that came out a little harsher than I intended it to.

"Yeah right whatever...Edward did you ever think before all this went down that we weren't these horrible despicable people that we had become? We are the only ones that were too selfish to care or bother to even show up. And putting your looks aside, I am glad that you are just as fucked up as I am. eh Edward?"

"Isabella your language is atrocious." I scold.

She turns to quirk a brow up, then moves towards me seductively and her hand reaches out to stroke the design of my tie.

"I bet you would like to hear me whisper the word 'fuck' in your ear." she flirts shamelessly.

"Wow, you certainly have become quite the little hellion not to mention a brat!" I snap.

"Eww...does that mean you will punish me? Shall I pull down my panties so that you can bend me over your knee?"

I stand here gaping at her. She renders me utterly speechless before she goes on.

"Okay Mr. Cullen...this is the deal I am pretty easy to get along with. I do what I want, I answer to no one and when I am eighteen, I will simply remove myself from your life as if I never existed." she sneers.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I yell.

Damn she is a brat!

"I know you don't want to be the one that has to take care of me...I get it. I am an unexpected burden. I swear I didn't tell the agency that I had family left. They found you of their own doing. I didn't get much of a choice either so just let me finish my last year of school and you won't know I am around, because really why would you even want me around?"

I can hear my heart literally crack. Whatever in the hell is she talking about? Why would I not want her around...oh...Jesus, she must think that I blame her and as utterly ridiculous as that sounds to me, I am certain now, to her it makes perfect sense! I have to make her understand!

Isabella and I were the only ones that did not show up to our family reunion that was held down in Florida only six months ago. Over the course of the last few months I hadn't even known that she wasn't there until a social worker called me up to inquire about my relation to her.

My memory of that time in our life is sort of hazy but I remember what the media had dubbed that day in the headlines. It was in big black bold letters across the front page. Massacre of the Swan-Cullen family and one mans Ultimate Revenge!

We both lost everything we knew and loved that day, and there is not a day that goes by that I don't think about how I was supposed to be there too. We both were and our own selfish nature is what saved us both from certain death. We are fucked up, but if Isabella is right about anything...its about the fact she just stated, that I too was fucked up. I wonder if my own guilt is this obvious as the guilt pours off her.

Charlie was a cop. He was working undercover for a drug ring and he had taken down the wrong man. Our family reunion was the perfect place to exact revenge on the cop that had become public enemy number one in his book. Charlie worked for years to take down and ruin one of the biggest crime families in the Miami area.

The Volturi Family.

To Caius, it was the only family he had and he didn't take the loss of them well when they were all convicted and sentenced to life in prison without any possibility of parole.

Caius Volturi had sought out and achieved a revenge of epic proportions on Charlie Swan's family.

We all suffered because of what Charlie had done to him years ago, but not once would I of ever blamed him for what happened. He had no control over it. I had to make her see this.

We lost every member of our family that day in the massacre. My adoptive mother was in the middle of the war zone and was gunned down like everyone that day. Not even the little ones were exempt.

Now here she stands, his daughter who has been handed to me as her newly appointed guardian and I know nothing of how to raise a teenager, especially one that is harboring such feelings.

Our generations are vastly different. I am a lot older than Isabella, having just celebrated my forty-fifth birthday if you could call staying at home alone celebrating.

I saw Bella last on her thirteenth birthday. It was the last year she had spent on the ranch. Now at seventeen, her body is that of twenty something year old. She is curvy, with a long thick mane of mahogany hair that reminded me of a hot cup of cocoa on a rainy day.

Her skin is still pale and fucking flawless, but I didn't mistake the clothes in which she is wearing.

A few words came to mind.

Dark.

Devious.

Beautiful little tease.

A gothic Lolita.

But the one that seems to keep popping out in my fucked up mind is...

Daddy's little girl.

I never married, therefore i never had children. I rarely dated finding women to be somewhat annoying once they became too clingy. I didn't find that appealing because an older woman I was dating always seem to prove me right. I found them unexciting.

Standing here looking at Bella a memory flashes in my mind.

I was on a business trip and Marcus a friend that I grew up with, insisted that I stay with him while I was in town. It beat paying for a motel and on this one night I had come back earlier than expected. I then witnessed something that i wasn't meant to see.

I walked into the kitchen and Tanya was dressed in the strangest outfit with Marcus standing behind her.

"Put your hands on the table young lady." I just stare in disbelief.

"Tanya do not hesitate. You were a bad little girl and you need to be punished. You know better than to touch yourself."

I stepped backwards to leave without being noticed, but my long legs, bumped into a table and knocked over the vase that was placed there.

It was the most awkward moment of my life when they both turned in my direction.

"I uh...am so sorry. I didn't realize that...uh."

"Edward. Oh my God what you must think!" Tanya stood up and pushed her skirt down over her ass.

After a long talk with Marcus I learned everything as he confided in me. Marcus was married to a woman the same age as he was. However, he revealed a very dirty secret they had not told many people.

I was surprised to learn she was his step-daughter from his previous marriage. Then he made a decision to leave his wife for her when he began to develop an interest in what he dubbed the forbidden fruit.

They have been together ever since he left his first wife. Granted, his ex-wife's relationship with her daughter now is strained, because she lost the man to the much younger, sexier version of herself.

No one could deny that Marcus was extremely happy with the love of his life now, and he and Tanya relaxed considerably around me once they explained to me why it was that she called him Daddy.

I would have never admitted to it...but, I got so fucking hard at the thought of it, and it crossed my mind many times since.

I envied Marcus as he often referred to Tanya as his dirty little plaything once the cat was out of the bag, and as the week progressed, Marcus and Tanya had become more comfortable with the fact of me knowing about their relationship. They no longer had to postpone their activities due to my presence and the life they live behind closed doors.

One evening, Marcus dared to show me Tanya's "playroom" as he called it.

Once they realized I wasn't going to be disgusted by their sexual perversions, they were even more open in front of me.

Marcus and I grew up together so we have been friends our whole lives, and I wasn't the kind of guy that went around throwing stones at any houses be them glass or not.

Marcus led me down the corridor and unlocked a double door that opened up into the most unusual room I had ever seen.

"I like to call it her 'playroom'. " he stated using air quotes when he revealed its name.

I chuckled walking in with my hands in my pocket so as not to touch anything. As I strolled through her room I noticed on more than one occasion he had locations to restrain her.

"So what are the shackles for?" I quirk my brow up at him. "I thought this wasn't a bdsm relationship." I state.

"Hey man I am not one to beat a woman...but that don't mean I don't want to tie her down and fuck the ever loving shit out her and restraining her holds her down for me while I play hands free!" He grins.

"Where the hell do you find this shit?" I nod towards the adult sized pacifiers.

"Babies R us." he shrugs.

"No way!" I stare at him wide eyed.

He chuckles.

"Nah man I am just fucking with ya. There is an entire fetish community that does this shit. Tanya just likes a pacifier to satisfy her need to suck when I am not around, but trust me man we DON'T play the role of infant as I am not into changing diapers. So not an option. Some go balls out with cribs and the works. I just give into her little girl needs as well as my own." he grins.

"What are your little girl needs?" I snort.

"Come to Daddy." he waves me over to a closet and I follow him in.

When he flips on the light I am surprised by the size of a god damn closet.

"Dude...ever fantasize of fucking Cinderella?"

I burst out laughing.

"What the fuck is so funny?" he looks offended.

"Sorry man, but actually no...maybe Princess Leah?" I grin.

"Got it!" He walks over to a wall of hanging outfits and pulls out one and I recognize the gold costume.

"I dress her according to the mood. Lolita, schoolgirl, little girl. It all depends."

I nod. "I have to admit...it is somewhat interesting. Definitely different and something I never would have thought."

"Oh man it's far more than interesting. Try it sometime. I could send you to the club I became a member of to find Tanya play dates with other girls. I am sure you could find one of your very own." he smirks.

"Nah man..I need to think about this a little more...but, maybe next time."

This surprised me, and over the last couple of years since staying with them, the mere thought now was something that seems as though I must be yearning for.

Is this what I want?

Someone to take care of?

Someone to be totally dependent on me, for me to provide for her?

I imagine dressing her up to my preferences. To set rules in place for her?

Did I want a girl I could call mine?

_One I could call Daddy's little girl? _

Now, here I stand in front of a seventeen year old girl, who I am now in charge of, the memory of that night overhearing Tanya throw a tantrum in their bedroom, then to hear him punishing her, was without a doubt replaying in my head.

I envision this scene with new characters, and turn to the girl that is wearing a dress so tight and thigh high boots that are a deep contrast next to her pale skin, and I imagine her bent over my knee.

I am certain that trying to successfully guide Isabella at this time in her life, is going to make my life a living hell, because I know I cannot cross this line now. But when she turns eighteen, that wont be the case any more.

* * *

_**6 months later... **_

* * *

The first few months we barely interacted, having a few confrontations due to the fact that Bella liked to sneak out, drink, pop ecstasy on occasion, and our biggest war was on her repeated attempts to wear very little when she got ready for school in the morning.

I didn't mind what she wore around the house, but if she was going out where other boys could ogle her, well let's just say I didn't allow it, putting my foot down. Our arguments turned more into compromises.

Our relationship grew closer, but it was a slow process. I loved knowing that I was coming home from the office to her, that I found to be the most peaceful feeling in all the world. I worried when the day came for her to go to college, I would be alone again but worse, I would not have her in my everyday life and that thought got to me.

I had had a rather stressful day and when I came home from work, I was surprised to find that Bella had cooked dinner and was waiting for me. Usually I found her in her room listening to music or she would come waltzing in right on the strike of curfew.

Tonight, Bella was acting different, and I couldn't tell what was up.

We ate together, as she tells me about her day. I stretch my neck and wince because of the kink I had in it from sleeping wrong on it last night.

"What's wrong?"

"I slept on my neck wrong. It's been killing me all day." I mumble pushing food around on my plate.

She stood up and took her plate to the sink. "I got some great massage lotion that works great on sore muscles." I hand her my plate when she comes back for mine and I look up at her curious.

"Go lay down on your bed and I will be in in a moment to put some on your neck." she says as if it is no big deal.

My cock however felt it was a very, very, big deal. I tried to calm my nerves but I did as she asked.

This is innocent and I shouldn't be thinking anything else.

I pulled my tie off, unfastened my shirt removing it as well to lay it out on the chair before I climb on my bed, laying flat on my stomach.

I slowly come out of a sexy dream realizing I had fallen asleep, when I feel warm thighs and an even warmer center pressing on my lower back. I slowly lift my head looking over my shoulder.

To see her straddled over me like she is about to ride me is probably the worst thing I could imagine. Thankfully I am face down and she cannot see the affect she is having on my cock.

"Hey." I take in the fact that she has changed into something more comfortable, now wearing a pair of barely there grey shorts, with a grey and white striped tight little tank top, that only covers her breasts and part of her midriff.. Her hair is pulled up in a ponytail high on top of her head. I groan out not holding back.

She giggles, then I feel the iciest coldest sensation and hunch my shoulders shocked as I cry out. "Jesus Bella that shit is fucking cold!"

She laughs. "Oh shut up you big baby...I thought I was the little girl and you were the one to take care of me!" she teases.

Her fingers press into the knot, as she begins to work it out. I groan in both pleasure and pain.

I swear to God I can feel the heat from between her legs on my back and I would swear that Bella is getting wet while she is straddled over me.

When she is done she leans forward and presses her lips to my ear and murmurs, "There ya go Daddy...time for bed." and she climbs off me and practically skips out of my room leaving me lying here now in even more pain than ever. My cock is so hard its pressed into the bed. I am as hard as a fucking granite rock and have to jerk off tonight in the shower and the whole time I replay in my mind the way she had referred to me as Daddy.

I didn't know what to think.

The next night, I came home late to find her really on edge and touchy. That was the night I discovered her behavior was because she had taken ecstasy. She had never acted so clingy and she felt the need to touch me constantly. I admit that I enjoyed the way she snuggled into me when we watched a movie together on the couch, but I knew something strange was going on. I grounded her after that for two weeks and I don't even know if that is a reasonable amount of time but what else could I do?

That Friday, I was sitting in my home office looking over blue prints for a client. Suddenly my door flies open and Isabella comes sulking in, not even bothering to knock.

Without even so much as acknowledging her presence by looking up, I scold her swiftly for her disrespect and failing to knock. "One of these days Isabella you are going to walk in and find something you may not want to see." My voice is stern and I give her a warning as I look up at her now.

She scrunches her nose up, flashes me a sexy smile. "One of these days...I am hoping to do just that." she giggles.

I shake my head at her, my eyes cannot help but wander up and down every perfect curve of her body and I wonder how beautiful she has to be naked. I shake my head not understanding why I cannot stop myself from envisioning this.

Is it wrong?

Now, I lay here in bed thinking about her and what keeps playing out in my head. Isabella is seventeen. She is nearing eighteen and the way she is flirting with me makes me believe that she may be thinking about me that way too. At least I think she does, but how do I find out for sure?

I thought about her all that night, and into the next afternoon. Then I decide to make a call to Marcus for some advice. As soon as I had a free moment I dial his number.

"Marcus...it's Edward."

"Hey Edward whats up man?"

"Good man...good...so how are things going? and how is Tanya?"

"Great, great actually. She is at school right now, should be home in about a half an hour."

"School?"

"Yeah," he chuckles. "I love the whole fact that she is in school." he laughs louder. "So I had her sign up for some adult classes."

"Marcus can I ask you a couple questions about your relationship with her?"

"Sure man."

"Minus the fact that she is far younger than you, do you ever feel that what you guys have done is wrong?"

"Uh...No. Why would it be wrong?"

"Well it sort of seems like really fucking kinky."

He laughs.

"Edward man, it is kinky...but if you are taking it to mean that she calls me Daddy because she wants me to be her real father, you are reading this wrong. At least for us anyway. I mean there are some out there that do age play to rekindle feelings from childhood. Then there is that whole diaper fetish shit which I aint into...but our relationship is not the same. She is actually younger and I am actually older so it sort of works differently. Usually one person acts a much different age than the other. That isn't how it works for us. She doesn't imagine that I am her biological father going down on her. She knows its me the one that takes care of her and protects her. Makes decisions for her."

"No, you were her stepfather though."

"Yeah and that is a little different than an average age play couple, but the whole dynamic of it is that I need to take care of her like a father would and she needs someone to take that control. It works for us. Age play is great!"

"Age play?"

"Yeah..it has a name Edward, so let me ask you, are you attracted to a younger lady?"

I clear my throat.

"You can trust me man. I ain't going to say shit to a soul."

"Her name is Isabella. She ah...well she sort of lives with me."

"And how old is this Isabella?"

I clear my throat again and I can hear him laugh quietly.

"S...s...seventeen." I finally spit out.

"Fuck me sideways are you shitting me? Damn, I bet she has a hot little body too! And you have the nerve to call me kinky motherfucker?" he laughs.

I smirk.

"Man...Marcus she is just beautiful, and perfect, and there isn't a thing about her that I don't love."

"Whoa...did you just say love?"

"Nah man, that's not what I mean."

"So first question, have you fucked her?"

"No! no...I hell...I mean, she doesn't even know that I am into her like that."

"So since when did you need a roommate? I thought you were always secure financially."

"Oh, well...I am sort of her appointed guardian."

"What?"

"Isabella is related to Esme...you remember Chief Swan? Well, she is his daughter."

"Oh fuck Edward...so...are you telling me she and you are related AND her fucking father is a cop? ARE YOU INSANE?"

"No! I mean by marriage only we are not blood related. I am fucking adopted man and she is my adoptive moms niece. Trust me...no relation." I explain.

"Dude now me seducing Tanya was fucking kinky, you fucker are downright even more so." he snorts out laughing. "Not to mention you have a death wish...I mean a cops daughter...so wait why the fuck did she stop living with the chief?" He asks.

I didn't want to go there. I didn't tell very many people what had happened to our family down in Florida. I had kept quiet about my losses not wanting to have people look at me that way.

I never liked it as kid when people looked at me with pity in their eyes, and even more so now that I am older. I don't think I am far off the mark, Isabella probably feels the same way about this. Over time, I had started to see how much alike we are, minus the generation gap.

The story was all over the news in Florida but it didn't go beyond that, because apparently there were other undercover officers on that case that still needed to keep their anonymity. I was fine with that, not wanting to be anyone's fucking headline.

"Long story." I mutter. "Some other time?" I ask.

"So what are you asking me Edward, if what you are feeling for this girl is wrong?"

"I suppose yeah." I shrug even though he can't see me.

"Edward I will only say this once, so long as you and she are okay with it...that's all that fucking matters. Fuck the world and everyone in it. I don't give a rats ass what motherfucking righteous son of a bitch thinks is morally right or wrong about our relationship. It's between me and her and my cock. Fuck those motherfuckers that don't have the balls to say that they wouldn't love having a younger piece of ass refer to them as Daddy. That shit gets me hot every time and no one is going to change that!"

He pauses and then says, "Edward...she gives me total control. I control every aspect of our life and that is why I do it. I love taking care of her, being the one that makes decisions, sets the rules, and I discipline her when she breaks one. I am not saying I am a Dominant because I don't want to beat her to a heightened state, I want to coddle her. Love her, take care of her and keep her safe and if that is what you want to do for Isabella...no one can tell you that you can't but Isabella herself. Does she seem receptive to any advances you have tried on her?"

"I haven't tried, but she has on more than one occasion...constantly actually."

"Then what the fuck are you doing waiting?"

"I was going to wait till she was eighteen then ask her out."

He laughs.

"Edward...do me a favor man...tap that before she turns eighteen. I assure you man...she is at least at the age of consent, and if you wait too long, you may very well regret that. What if some one else comes along before then. Don't let her get away. She is like a rare coin man...she would be even more rare if she were a fucking virgin. Hell that just got me hard thinking about it. I hope you don't have a fucking coronary fucking her but I admit that is one hell of a way to go."

I laugh and then trail off thinking about what he just said.

"She isn't eighteen man."

"Age of consent where you are is seventeen...she is fucking legal so what the fuck are you waiting for? Hell she couldn't be any more perfect for the picking and damn it Edward how have you resisted her advances? I would have surely lost that fight the first night!"

"It's not without difficulty." I hiss and groan.

"So to satisfy my own curiosity...is she a virgin?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know that shit...but i very highly doubt it! She is sort of a hellion. We have had our disagreements on things."

"Like?"

"Like sneaking out, I caught her high on Ecstasy, and her choice of attire I definitely don't approve of."

"Your shitting me right? You disapprove of her attire?" he laughs.

Fucker.

"Fuck Marcus she is in high school for crying out loud. You remember what that was like don't you? Boys are nothing but sex fiends at that age."

"Yeah...okay good point."

"Exactly...I can imagine the thoughts that run through some of those guys heads when she comes waltzing in with a pair of boots up to her mid thigh and a pair of cut off shorts that are too fucking short. Hell they are so short they are just shy of showing her ass cheeks. I don't like it."

"Oh man, you are hopeless Edward. You got it bad for this girl."

"Shut the hell up."

"I gotta go anyway. Tanya just pulled up. It's our time, we have a standing appointment at 3:30. I have never been late."

"An appointment, uh...okay." I snort.

"Yeah...trust me, wait till you find out how hot she is when she walks in from school with a bad report card." he laughs.

I shake my head. "Thanks man."

"No problem, and anytime you want to have a play date, I would be happy to have Tanya available."

"Okay." I say warily.

"I will explain it to you next time." he laughs hanging up.

I sat back and thought a lot about what he said. Then I decided to look up the word age play.

It makes sense now what he meant about the whole trying to be a different age. This wasn't the case as far as we were concerned.

That night when I got home, Bella was out with her friends and she left a note on the table.

**_Don't wait up for me and don't worry Daddy... _**

**_Went to the game and dance afterwards. _**

**_Bella ~ _**

I read that word over and over. For some odd reason, I just knew. She wants this too. How could I deny this? I didn't hesitate to get in the car and drive out to Hollywood. After stopping at several stores along Hollywood Boulevard I had bought far more than I should have. i could barely get it all in my car. When I return home she still has another hour left. before I expect her back before curfew.

I went into one of my many guest rooms picking the white one since it seemed to lean more towards a feminie stye. one that was the most girly. I deposited all the items I had purchased in the room and locked the door behind me. I just know I have to make sure I don't freak her the fuck out first before I introduce her to this idea.

The following morning Isabella had slept in late. I had spent the whole evening after she had arrived home and went to bed in the spare room preparing it. I wanted to go in and wake her, but I always made sure to steer clear of her room unless absolutely necessary before today. Today I just wanted to go in and ask her to talk to me.

I found myself back in my office to resume working. Then I alternated between both, pacing around the house for over an hour this morning. I was now running on less than an hours sleep, but I was so keyed up I just couldn't sleep if I tried.

I don't know whether to yell at her for just barging in again, when I had told her to knock, or hug her for finally waking up and seeking me out.

"Damn it Isabella what have I..." I stop as my eyes move from my work up to see her standing in front of me.

Instant erection.

Just add Isabella in a sheer white teddy with pink trim and bows. Not to mention the fact that her hair is styled in a different way. I fight back another need to let out a loud groan.

Seriously?

Pink fucking bows?

I swear to God I am fucking certain that she does this shit intentionally to fuck with me.

I narrow my eyes at her and finish what I started to say.

"I swear to God I am going to start locking doors in this house." I bark.

She stands here looking confused before she just shrugs and clasps her hands behind her back.

She then looks down and pouts out her bottom lip.

Motherfuck.

Kill.

Me.

Now!

"What do you want?" I snap and then quickly wonder why it is that I am being such an ass?

"I thought I should let you know that I lost my keys to the house last night."

"How did that happen?"

"Well, lets see." she plops down on the chair in front of my desk and pulls her legs up wrapping her arms around them.

"The only thing I have come to the conclusion is, that they jumped out of my pocket. I guess I must of mistreated them." she grins playfully and it is now that I can see just how young she really is compared to an old man like me.

I shake my head and chuckle.

"Damn it...knock the cute shit off." I demand but state it in a playful tone.

She grins.

"So you think I am cute?"

I roll my eyes at her.

"Vain much?" I tease.

"Oh come on admit it!" she stands up and turns slowly. "You know this looks good." she feigns adjusting her tits. I chuckle.

I suggest we do something special for our upcoming birthday since I knew we shared one. However, I wasn't so sure she would remember that.

Now like I said, I am pretty fucking sure I haven't misinterpreted that Isabella flirts with me on a daily basis while I do everything I can to maintain control and fight the primal urges from deep within me that just want to have her.

Despite the fact that this girl drives me absolutely insane mentally what she does to me physically is almost cruel for any one male to endure considering the mere fact of just how aroused I can get!

In taking note of her actions and reactions, the note, and how she seems to act sometimes, I dare to make a decision. I don't need any more confirmation that I can get from assumptions. I can now see the pattern. She repeats what she thinks get's to me. She is very good at her very adult game of tease the old man.

She is sending the signals and I am ready to receive whatever she is willing to give me. I just need to let her know it.

Today is the day. I knew neither of us would have a chance at fighting against whatever it is that had been building and building up between us. I can feel the tension in the air every fucking time I am near her and it's not just from me!

I caught her just staring at me a couple of times while I continued to work and she blushed when I looked in her direction. She had not turned a page for the better part of an hour still in her nighty while she read one of the classic novels she pulled off one of my shelves in my office not leaving me alone.

We had been arguing about her birthday. I wanted to celebrate it but she didn't.

She began to act like a complete brat, arguing as to why she had to be forced to celebrate her birthday. Then she suggested we do it at home. I disagreed and shut down the discussion once and for all making her do what I wanted. I felt empowered.

The moment she muttered something that I was certain she didn't intend to say out loud, there was no way in hell she could take it back.

And fuck me sideways...but I wouldn't want her to.

"All I want for my birthday, is to be alone with you Daddy."


End file.
